


Brothers: Forever and Always

by Dipety



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Brotherhood, Brothers, Children, Erebor, Family, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-11 04:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3313271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dipety/pseuds/Dipety
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story about Fili and Kili as children living in the Blue Mountains. The two dwarves face many challenges as sons of Durin, but also many triumphs. This is the story of those moments, good and bad. Of how these brothers became to be so closely knit and forged their brotherly love in the fires of their childhood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nighttime Fright

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I made this as just a fun little story in my down time.  
> At the moment this story is a one shot, however if I get enough requests, or if I just get inspiration, I will make more chapters that are longer. (IS NOW MULTICHAPTER)
> 
> Thank you for reading!

“Quiet now Kili, you will wake mother.” Fili said irritably to his younger brother, rolling over on his side to face away from the boy.

“But Fee, I can’ sleep! I heard something outside.” Kili was sitting upright in his bed, hugging his knees to his chest with his blanket pulled tight around him and a small stuffed bear gripped tightly in his little fist. “It is nothing, go back to bed! Uncle is teaching me my sword lessons tomorrow, bright and early, so let me be!” The near teenaged dwarf grunted at the brown haired boy. Fili sighed contentedly when there was only silence following his gruff words. He pushed himself deeper beneath his blankets and let himself begin to slip away into the warmth and comfort of sleep. However, just as he was about to fall asleep, a small voice spoke timidly.

“Fee?”

Fili groaned with annoyance and rolled over. Opening his eyes he stared angrily at his little brother in the other bed. But after only a moment or two, his eyes softened as he took in the shaking little form that was barely illuminated by the light of the moon coming through their window.

“What is it Kili? He asked gently.

Kili glanced at Fili and then at the window, and back again at Fili. “Dorfavg tolded me that there are creatures in the forest, big uns that come at night and eat up all the little dwarflings. He said I made ‘m mad cause I hit a birdy with one of my arrows, but Fee I didn’ mean too! I-I it was an accident, I was jus’ aiming at a branch and the bird flew outa the tree an-“ The little dwarf was so distraught at this point that he could not continue his explanation as he had burst into tears. Fili sighed, Dorfavg was a bully who took pleasure in terrifying the younger dwarves in their village. This was however, the first time he had gone after either of the two Durins.

“Hey, Kili, come here.” Fili said, pulling back his own blankets and scooting over to make room for the smaller boy. Kili hurried down from his bed and clambered up onto Fili’s, burying his face in Fili’s shirt and snuggling close to his brother. Fili wrapped his arms around the young dwarf protectively, resting his chin upon Kili’s head.

“Now you listen here Kili. Are you listening?” The only answer to his question was a little nod. “Dorfavg is a stupid, mean, ugly, little sargh.”

Kili giggled a bit at the word, pushing closer to Fili. “Now, forget him. I will tell you a story if you would like.” Fili smiled when Kili nodded again, then he launched into Kili’s favorite tale.

“Far to the East, over ranges and rivers, lies a single mountain. This mountain is called Erebor. Erebor once was home to many dwarves who mined from its depths the metal called mithril…”

* * *

 

As Fili was nearing the end of his story, he heard a little snore come from Kili’s form. Smiling, Fili gently lay Kili down, and then lay down beside him. After pulling the blankets up around them, Fili draped his arms over his brother, making a silent promise:

_I will not leave you till the day I die, and we will be brothers forever and always._


	2. Revenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I had several requests for more story and so here it is!  
> This chapter is much heavier than the previous one, but I got an idea and I just started writing and this chapter was born.
> 
> If anyone would like to SUGGEST CHAPTER IDEAS, THEMES, OR PROMPTS that you would like to see, I would love to hear from you!  
> I also LOVE FEEDBACK, so if there is something you would like to see change I would appreciate knowing and I will try to change it for the better!
> 
> Thank you, and have a great day!  
> -Dipety

“Ooph” A breath exploded from Fili’s lips as he let Kili tackle him to the ground. The little raven haired dwarfling was almost a head and a half shorter than Fili, so Fili had to essentially throw himself to the ground to give Kili any chance at success. The smaller dwarf clambered up on top of his brother, and threw his fist into the air.

“Yeeay! I am vit-vic-vict…”Kili’s triumphant face had adopted a thoughtful expression as his mouth struggled around the big word that his uncle Thorin used in battle stories.

“Victorious?” Fili suggested, grinning up at the small face as it began to smile again.

“Yes tha’ is it. I am vito’ious!”

“Not for very long!” Fili shouted, rolling over quickly so that his brother was now beneath him. If their mother had been home she would never have approved of such noise, but she had gone to visit some friends and would not be home until late that evening. Kili was surprised for several seconds, but after realizing what had happened he began struggling fiercely.

“I will no’ be defea’ed!” Kili yelled, trying to wriggle out from under the heavy weight. Fili merely smiled down at him, not budging an inch. The little dwarf made his eyes grow big and stuck out his bottom lip, letting it quiver slightly.

“It is not fair, you are too much bigger.”

“Kee, it is ‘much larger’ not ‘too much bigger’.” Fili commented, still smiling, moving to balance his weight on his feet so as not to squish the younger dwarf. However, Kili had been waiting for just that chance and for the few moments that the weight left him completely, he threw himself away from Fili and struggled to his feet.

“I don’ tink it matters Fee.” Kili said, sounding quite full of himself because he had gotten away.

“Oh yes it does!” Fili yelled, jumping up to a standing position and barreling towards Kili.

The little dwarf screeched and sprinted away, his short, stubby legs not doing much to help him escape. Deciding that the next safest place to be would be somewhere that Fili could not reach, Kili flung open the heavy oak door and ran out into the warm late autumn sunlight. Glancing around, he looked up. With a final spurt of energy, the little dwarf ran towards the nearest tree and heaved himself up onto the lowest branch. It was a large maple tree with leaves just turning the shade of the flames in his uncle’s forge. Since the branches were so large and had many smaller sticks, it provided a simple and easy climb upwards.  
Fili appeared in the doorway and came out into the light, blinking a bit after the semidarkness of their home. As Kili had done a few seconds before, Fili glanced around, looking for where his brother would have gone. A moment of panic struck him when he could not find the little dwarf after more than a minute of searching around the yard in the brush and their mother’s flowers. However, he glanced around when he heard soft giggling. Fili followed the sound until he reached the tree, and with incredulity he looked up.

“Kili! What in Middle Earth are you doing up there?”

Kili looked down at his brother and grinned.

“I was hidin’.”

“What kind of dwarf hides in a tree?” Fili asked, raising his eyebrow questioningly. All thoughts of the previous chasing were gone.

“Dis kine!” Kili stated gleefully.

“Oh Mahal, I think I was given an elf for a brother.” Fili said wearily, shaking his head in dismay.

Kili just continued to grin, not hearing that offensive three letter word. “Kili, come down.”

“Ony if you promise to don’ ge’ me no more.”

“I promise I will not ‘get you no more’.” Fili said with a smile.

The little dwarf turned around and tried to reach the branch below him, but he could not find it again with his little booted feet. He was now dangling from the large branch with his stomach over the center and his arms and legs on opposite sides.

“Uhm, Fee?”

“Yes?” The elder replied.

“I can no’ ge’ down.” Kili said awkwardly.

“What?!”

“I can no’ ge’ down.” Kili repeated.

“I know what you said, but why did you climb a tree without knowing how to get back down?!” Fili asked.

“I di’int know dat I di’int know how to ge’ back down.” Kili retorted.

Fili just groaned in reply, staring up at the little form hanging from the tree. He had never climbed a tree in his life, so he was not going to be a very good coach in how to get back down.

“The branch is right below you; can you not reach down a little bit further?” Fili suggested.

“I ‘ill fall righ’ off!” Kili screamed back after trying again.

“Then I do not know what to tell you Kee! That is the only way to get down, except falling.”

“Should I fall then?” Kili asked, pushing away from the branch.

“NO! STOP!” Fili screamed, looking up Kili in horror. “Do not dare let go of that branch Kili!”

Fili only ever used Kili’s full name when he was being serious or when they were around other people, so Kili clung to the tree tightly. Fili went on attempting to coach Kili in the art of tree-descent that he knew nothing about. Kili was a difficult child and Fili was not very patient.

A few minutes later, both of the dwarves were startled from their endeavors by a sudden laugh from the small path that led down towards the center of the village. Both boys turned to look, Fili spinning around and Kili looking over the thick branch as well as he could. It was Dorfavg and his cronies, a group of young dwarf boys who had either been pressured or forced into his company. Some of the older boys had joined willingly and were his _Lieutenants_.

“Looks like we have an elfling living amongst us boys.” Dorfavg said to the dozen or so dwarves. The entire group adopted disgusted expressions as they looked up at Kili hanging in the tree.

“Leave, Dorfavg, you have no right to be here.” Fili said hotly, glaring at the older boy. It was okay when he said something less than kind to Kili, but as soon as anyone else did, they had to face Fili’s wrath.

“I have all the rights in the world, Fili. You do not own this land, your uncle does.” Dorfavg replied with a casual tone, strolling over to the base of the maple tree. “What a joke.” He said to his group, indicating the little dark haired dwarfling in the tree.

“Leave him alone, we were only playing.” Fili retorted, his face turning red with anger.

“No,” Dorfavg said smugly. “Any real dwarf would be playing with swords and axes, not living in trees like an elf.”

“Shut up!” Fili said harshly, moving closer to the tall red haired dwarf, ready to defend the little dwarf in the tree. The other day Fili had gotten the better of Dorfavg in a verbal fight when Fili confronted the dwarf about harassing Kili. Obviously the older boy had come to get even and reclaim whatever dignity or respect the other younger dwarves had for him.

“I do not like when people use that tone with me Fili Durin.” Dorfavg made a small gesture to the two tallest and strongest boys in the group. Before Fili could react they had grabbed him and pinned him to the ground. “This boy needs to be taught a lesson.” Dorfavg said.

Stalking towards the blonde dwarf the older dwarf smirked, then kicked Fili hard in the ribs. Fili felt the breath leave him and felt a sharp pain in his side. Kili screamed Fili’s name from the tree, struggling even harder to get down. Dorfavg lashed out again, this time going for Fili’s stomach. Fili managed to roll slightly so the blow hit his side instead of his front, but it still stung.

“Hold him tighter, we cannot have him getting away before I finish.” Dorfavg ordered angrily. The other boys quickly moved in to restrain all of Fili.

“You are a coward Dorfavg.” Fili said, letting the words whip like knifes.

Dorfavg yelled in anger and punched Fili’s head. Fili felt and heard the sickening crunch as his nose broke, blood pouring from his face. Dorfavg hit again, this time creating a gash in Fili’s cheek from which more blood came.

“Not so fierce without your strong uncle around, are you Fili?

Kili was screaming from the tree, hating to see his brother get hurt. Dorfavg suddenly remembered the other little dwarf, and he straightened and turned around, seeing that the raven haired dwarf had finally succeeded in getting down and was slowly climbing down the tree to help his brother. Fili had gone limp to the ground, but when he saw what Dorfavg was looking at he got a desperate look in his eye, guessing Dorfavg’s next move.

“Leave him alone, please. Hurt me all you want, just do not hurt Kili.” Fili pleaded.

“Fili, no!” Kili cried, hearing his brother’s words just as he reached the ground.

“Fine,” Dorfavg said in simple compliance. “Have it your way.”

“Go, Kili! Run and find Unc-“ Fili’s words were cut off as Dorfavg kicked his ribs again.

Kili looked helplessly around, and then sprinted away, trusting that Fili knew what he was doing.

“I have wanted to do this for a long time Durin boy.” Dorfavg said almost gleefully, kicking and punching Fili without stopping.

Fili had been bracing himself against the onslaught, but finally let himself go loose, realizing that it hurt less when his body could move easily when hit. After several minutes of this, Fili was losing consciousness and Dorfavg was tiring. Just as the world began to go black, Fili saw Thorin storm around the corner, his face covered in pure rage at the sight before him. With that comforting sight, Fili fell into a painless darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys!  
> PLEASE SEND FEEDBACK AND SUGGESTIONS IN A COMMENT OR MESSAGE.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like MORE CHAPTERS, please let me know in a review or in a message.


End file.
